megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
JunkMan.EXE
JunkMan.EXE, known as JunkDataMan in the English anime, is a NetNavi born from junk data. He is a Solo NetNavi. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 4 He first appears as Lan Hikari's opponent in the Blue Moon tournament. While MegaMan.EXE is in YumLand, a large pile of junk drops on him in the Net. Lan tries to jack him out and although it doesn't look like it, he seemed to have escaped. However, MegaMan acts strangely, saying that he wants to withdraw from the tournament; it is soon revealed that he is JunkMan in disguise. Lan makes JunkMan dig MegaMan out, who was still buried in the trash. After leaving, Lan and MegaMan wonder why JunkMan was so alone, and they get a Kindness data to try and cheer him up. In the tournament, they offer the data to JunkMan as a gesture of friendship, but he destroys it. They then NetBattle and after being defeated, JunkMan explains the reason for his solitude. He was born out of JunkData and never had a NetOp. He entered the tournament because he knew he was falling apart and couldn't last any longer. Even as they talk, his data deteriorates. He states that he enjoyed being in Lan Hikari's PET and he was grateful that they had shown such kindness to him; he then erodes away. Lan and MegaMan are touched by JunkMan's story, and MegaMan gains his Double Soul. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess JunkMan gathers up space junk, satellites, and everything in space except for planets to make his castle. This causes trouble for Yai Ayanokoji, who asks Lan Hikari and Mayl Sakurai to help her. Upon having Glide, MegaMan and Roll meet him, they battle but decide that JunkMan didn't need to be deleted, because he did not know what he was doing. They simply taught him which pieces of junk he should collect and which ones he shouldn't. Then the gang leave space with JunkMan as their friend. JunkMan appears once more when Scilab attempts to destroy Dr. Regal's space station with their attack satellites, but all are destroyed. JunkMan's space station was also damaged in the attack. He then helps Lan and MegaMan find and board Regal's station and gives MegaMan Junk Soul. JunkMan disappears entirely after ''Axess, leaving no clue to his whereabouts. ''Rockman.EXE Beast JunkMan's conterpart from Beyondard, Zoano JunkMan, is a member of Gregar's army. Abilities *'Junk Cube:' JunkMan throws pieces of junk at the player down all three rows. *'Bolt Missile:' JunkMan fires several bolts at the player. These move from up and down as they track the player's position. *'Junk Press:' JunkMan's arms smash down the entire row he's on. Junk Soul *Enemies are confused on Unison. *Two randomly selected used chips are recycled into the Custom Screen. *Charge Shot becomes Poltergeist, picking up all objects on the field and throwing it at enemies, dealing 100 damage each. Gallery Rockman.EXE 4.5 JunkMan.png|JunkMan in ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation Junkman concept art.png|Concept art of JunkMan. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis Category:Obstacle-type NetNavis Category:Characters voiced by Terry Klassen Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters